1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally relates to anti-theft devices for small portable equipment, and more particularly relates to a cable attachment device which may be used in combination with an anti-theft cable system for securing small portable equipment to an anti-theft cable.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Portable desktop computer equipment has become increasingly powerful and thus the monetary value and importance of this equipment to businesses and institutions using them has also increased. Likewise, the broad array of small computer peripheral devices employed with portable desktop computer equipment, such as a keyboard or a trackball mouse, has also increased in monetary value and importance. Furthermore, other small portable equipment such as credit card terminals and calculators have also found significant uses in businesses and institutions.
Protecting computers and other office machines from theft usually requires securing the computer or machine to an immovable object. Various types of anti-theft systems for tying down and connecting portable equipment with heavy duty security cables have been developed. Such cable security systems typically include a steel cable and various attachment hardware to anchor the portable equipment to a work station which is relatively stationary. Typically, a cable attachment fixture is mounted to a portion of the surface of the equipment and to the surface of a work station by screw mounted fittings and/or adhesive plates. Screw mounted fittings such as an attachment ring or a shaft with a hole formed therethrough are typically attached to the equipment by using existing equipment screws. The security cable system is then attached to the screw mounted fittings on the equipment.
Such a security system for office equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,836 (hereinafter the U.S. Pat. No. '836 patent) issued to Applicant on Sep. 24, 1991 and entitled Security Device For Portable Equipment. The U.S. Pat. No. '836 patent discloses a rigid base plate and a resilient elastomeric base pad permanently secured to the base plate for providing a flexible but strong adhesive bond to the surface of the portable equipment or other anchor fixture. A rotatable attachment fitting is connected to the base plate and includes a rotatable shaft having a means for receiving a security cable such as a transverse aperture formed through the rotatable shaft. A means is also provided for securing the security cable to the rotatable shaft such as by a set screw in the rotatable shaft.
Systems for securing computers and office machines known in the art as described hereinabove are suitable for use if two conditions are satisfied. The first condition requires that the equipment to be secured must be (a) large enough to accept hardware, such as an adhesive plate, which is used for the attachment of the steel cable or (b) large enough to enable direct attachment of the steel cable though the equipment chassis. The second condition requires that the equipment to be secured remain relatively static during usage. Equipment such as computers, monitors, facsimile machines, printers, photocopy machines, laboratory equipment and cash registers each satisfy these requirements and thus the security systems known in the prior art are well suited and can be employed.
However, other devices such as a computer keyboard, a trackball mouse, a hand scanner, a credit card terminal or a non-battery powered calculator do not meet the conditions set forth above. In particular, these small portable devices are not large enough to accept an adhesive plate or a screw mounted fitting used for the attachment of a steel cable or to accommodate direct attachment of the steel cable. Further, many small portable devices are not relatively static during usage. With the emphasis on miniaturizing hardware, both the keyboard and the mouse are often too small to facilitate the attachment of a security cable. Additionally, the mouse must be free to move during operation and thus cannot be secured to a single location by a security cable. Furthermore, a credit card terminal and a non-battery powered calculator provide examples of equipment that often are moved about in the office environment. Therefore, security systems known in the art for securing larger, non-mobile office equipment do not satisfy the security requirements of small portable devices found in the office environment.
Typically, small portable equipment is not securely fastened to any non-mobile structure to prevent theft. For example, a computer keyboard or computer mouse is connected to an associated microprocessor via a multi-conductor cable. One end of the multi-conductor cable is securely fastened to the keyboard or mouse while the other end of the multi-conductor cable merely plugs into a terminal socket or receptacle on the rear side of the microprocessor. Typically, a credit card terminal is connected to a data/telephone line and a power line where one end of the data/telephone line and power line are each securely connected to the terminal. The other end of the two lines are merely plugged into telephone and power outlets. Another example is a calculator energized by 60 Hz power via a power cord. One end of the power cord may be securely fastened to the calculator chassis (via a stepdown transformer) but the other end is merely plugged into an electrical wall outlet. In each of these cases, the small portable equipment is unfortunately subject to theft.
Anti-theft devices for use with small portable equipment are known in the art. In particular, two prior art devices known to Applicant will now be described. The first prior art device comprises a glue-on disc fastener having a mouse cable clip. The glue-on disc fastener can be, for example, a rigid steel plate mounted to a cable attachment pad positioned on the side of a computer. The rigid plate cooperates with a steel fastener having a penetration through which a security cable passes. The mouse cable clip is secured to the rigid steel plate with a screw hidden behind the security cable. The mouse cable is secured within the cable clip since the plug integrally formed on the end of the mouse cable will not pass through the cable clip. The cable clip also allows for full extension of the mouse cable. However, a problem exists in that the mouse cable must be adjacent to the cable attachment pad which secures the rigid plate. In some computers, air vents are formed on the right side of the computer housing and thus the cable attachment pad (and the rigid plate and mouse cable clip) must be mounted on the left side of the computer. This condition is awkward for a right-handed user because of the limited length of the mouse cable.
The second prior art device comprises an apparatus for trapping the peripheral cable of, for example, a mouse, hand scanner, trackball or keyboard. The second device is comprised of a box having a keyed removable cover. The sides of the box are fashioned to include a pair of elongated grooves suitable for sliding a plurality of peripheral cables therethrough. The box is attached to the surface of the computer housing by utilizing an external cover screw or by bonding. The peripheral cables are positioned within the elongated grooves such that the cables pass through the box. Once the keyed removable cover is locked into position, the cables are trapped since the plug integrally formed at the end of the cable is too large to pass through the elongated grooves. The problem associated with the second prior art device is that with the trend toward miniaturization and increasing the number of computer features, available space of the backside of the computer housing is limited. With limited space to choose from, the box is likely to be mounted to the side of the computer housing. Mounting the box to the side of the computer housing is likely to interfere with placement of other equipment in situations involving limited equipment space.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improvement in anti-theft devices for small portable equipment utilized in an office environment and particularly with computer peripheral devices in which the anti-theft device does not require any mounting space on the computer housing, cooperates with existing equipment security systems, can be adapted to any existing portable desktop computer system and is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install.